Locked Away
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: Like the calm water in a lake, havoc can suddenly strike with a simple rock thrown into the water, destroying the clear reflection one could see of him or herself by an innocent being. That's what happens when Angeline and Ichigo comes to Meiri to tell her the truth about her shinigami background.


It was early morning. Meiri was sitting up in bed half asleep. She had finally gotten herself up from her laying position, but now she needed motivation to actually get out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready and that was not happening. It didn't help that she had fallen asleep fairly late the night before. It was always the case. Meiri would end up staying up late doing something, whether it was reading, homework, or playing some game on the computer. Majority of the time it was homework, which she would wait until the last minute. It was something Meiri told herself numerous times that she needed to prioritize better.

Meiri also felt that at this rate, her body should have adjusted to her sleeping habits. That would only work if she were to at least get a decent amount of sleep at night.

"Hey! Mei! Come on now, I'm going to be late. We need to leave now!" That was her brother calling out to her. Meiri let out a groan, looking at the clock. She was going to be late if she didn't get up now. Well, it wasn't her that would be late. She still had some time, however; it was her brother who would be late and he was now banging on the door.

"Hey, you awake in there?" he asked.

"Just give me a minute," Meiri yawned. Her brother could be heard protesting, as he headed down the hall. Meiri just yawned again and shook her head. She then looked at the clock and groaned. Okay, for the fifth time that morning. She really needed to get up.

Finally it happened! After one final stretch, she got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed in her uniform.

It didn't take her long to get ready. Meiri just brushed through her red brown hair, and grabbed a few hair ties and put them on her wrist. She then grabbed her bag by the door and headed downstairs, while tying her hair up.

In the kitchen, Meiri's older brother, Ken'Ichi sat, impatient, while their mother was at the sink washing the last of the dishes. Normally her father would have been down there as well, but he was already off due to a business trip.

"Hi! I'm ready now!" Meiri greeted everyone.

"Finally," Ken'Ichi groaned and stood up, "let's go!"

"Don't forget breakfast, dear," her mother called out.

Meiri nodded her head, and just grabbed the breakfast sandwich her mother had made for her. Hurrying over, she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, thanking her, and then hurried after Ken'Ichi, who was out the door.

"Sorry Brother, I didn't mean to make you so late," she apologized.

"You're fine. Let's just hurry. We can still make it on time if we power walk," he urged. Meiri sighed and quickened her steps to keep up with her brother. The definition of power walking was different for the two, considering Ken'Ichi was taller and had longer strides. Meiri knew there was no point in protesting, especially since he was in a hurry.

Ken'Ichi was a few years older than Meiri. He was always the grumpy type just like their father, as Meiri liked to call it, which annoyed him. However, this morning, he was extra grumpy due to the fact that Meiri woke up late. They had plenty of time before school started, however; Ken'Ichi's class was going on a field trip and so he needed to arrive earlier. Rather than heading off himself, he made Meiri get up as well, because their father refused to let Meiri walk to class by herself.

It annoyed Meiri a bit. After all, she was forced to get there much earlier as well and what would she do just sitting there by herself? Meiri tried to insist she could walk to school by herself, but her overprotective father would not allow it and told her to wait by the main doors where the students usually gathered until it was time.

Thus, arriving on school grounds, Meiri was left to enter the building herself. There were very few students here. Those she saw were students from her brother's grade and they were grabbing supplies from the classroom to pack. After checking with her that she had everything, Ken'Ichi hurried over to where his class was to be marked present.

Meiri left him at that and decided to head over to the benches at the front of the school where she would sit until it was technically time for students to go in. Luckily she had a book with her so she did have something to occupy herself. Meiri just sat down and began to read while eating the sandwich her mother made for her.

Finally students were starting to show up. Meiri watched as many entered the school grounds and went straight to their group of friends. It made her envious at times to see the girls, especially, coming in laughing, talking about the night before. Unfortunately for Meiri, her father didn't allow her out much so she really didn't have her own set of friends. Of course he had his reasons due to witnessing unfortunate events when he was younger. Even so, it did cause Meiri to miss out on many social events girls from her grade would be having.

"Good morning, Mei!"

Meiri looked up to see Orihime and Tatsuki coming over and stood up, packing her things away. Tatsuki was shaking her head.

"I can't believe your dad actually made you come here so early in the morning," she remarked. Orihime and Tatsuki were good friends of hers in school. She remembered trying to plan something with them, but both lived out of the way and it would have been difficult. "I thought he might have realized he was going a little overboard."

Meiri smiled and shrugged, "Oh, you know how it is. He just wants to be on the safe side."

"If anything, sitting out here by alone isn't that safe either. You could always coordinate with Ichigo since you guys live in the same area," Tatsuki scoffed.

Meiri just laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "you and I both that is not possible. He's the last person allowed near my house. Actually, probably not allowed at all," she remarked.

"True..." both Tatsuki and Orihime nodded.

Meiri never understood what it was, but there were a few students from her grade that her father strictly ordered she avoid due to not being good for her. A majority of them were male students and they were seen a lot with Ichigo Kurosaki, along with a few females. She wasn't sure what her father and brother for that matter had seen in them that made them so against her hanging out with the group, but she always assumed it was due to his over protectiveness as a father just watching out for his daughter who was now in her high school years where obviously students started obtaining girlfriends and boyfriends. Meiri had already come to the conclusion in junior high years that she would never have a boyfriend unless her father was the one to introduce them, but even so.

Meiri knew she was exaggerating when she thought that, but her father and brother did tend to be tense at times and she never understood why. When asking her mother, she said that he had seen things when he was younger that caused some trauma and her brother was just respecting his father's wishes.

The three of them enter class, each head towards their desk to place their desk to place down their bags and unpack. Meiri looked up when she saw more people coming. It was Ichigo's voice she heard first, grumbling on something that the person following him had said. That was Angie and Uryu. Meiri watched them enter.

Angie was a new girl who had recently and suddenly joined. Meiri couldn't help but find her a little strange. First there was that one black haired girl, but she suddenly left and now there was this one and they were always with Ichigo. She was curious to know what was going on, especially since everyone seemed to feel it was completely normal. Also, she noted how Ichigo interacted with her from day one. He wasn't one to initiate conversations with new people, but it seemed Angie was someone he knew from way back.

"Uh oh... look where Mei-Mei's zoning out to again," a teasing voice suddenly appeared from behind her and started pinching her cheeks, which caused Meiri to start protesting instantly. "You know Mei, if you really want to convince people that you don't have a crush on him, you really shouldn't be staring so intently like that."

"H-Hey!" she finally managed to break free. It was Chizuru who had appeared behind her to tease her again due to the direction Meiri was staring.

Meiri instantly protests, which causes many students to stare at her.

"Aww, Chizuru, you know Mei hates it when you do that," Angie remarked, coming over to sit at her desk, which was a few off from the two of theirs. "Besides, now her cheeks are all red and that's not going to help the situation."

Meiri just sighed. She wasn't sure if that comment was going to help the situation either. Other students were staring in their direction due to the noise. The only ones not paying attention were Ichigo and Uryu, who were now talking and they seemed to be very serious.

"Good morning to everyone! My, everyone is awake for once." Miss Ochi had finally come into class now and was quite surprise to see the amount of activity going on. She wasn't late, but she did come later than usual, which allowed students more time to socialize. With her now here, everyone began to settle down as Miss Ochi began to go over the day's schedule and what they would be working on.

Meiri turned herself to face forwards and pulled out her book and agenda book to write down upcoming events that were being listed. The day was going to be a long one. She could already tell, especially since Chizuru was in the mood to tease her and get answers out of her. It wasn't that Meiri had a crush on him, but more so Meiri sensed something strange from Ichigo. She also sensed it from Angie as well along with the girl that was previously here.

Meiri just did her best to focus on lecture. She still yawned every now and then. Of course now her body wanted to fall asleep, but that was expected considering how much she got the night before. At some point Meiri felt she had fallen asleep as suddenly the bell rang and she looked up and it was lunch time. Meiri blinked and looked at her notes. They started off very neat and organized, but near the end, they were all sloppy and crooked. It was very obvious at what point she started to fall asleep.

"Mei! Come on, we're heading outside!" Chizuru nudged her. Meiri nodded her head and started to pack her books.

The girls always ate in the same spot outside, in the shade of the trees along the fence near the entrance. When Meiri got there, she saw Tatsuki and Chizuru already there waving to her. Meiri nodded and walked over. She was sitting down when she heard Orihime and Angie coming.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Orihime asked.

Before anyone could even respond, Chizuru was jumping up, running towards her, "Hime! Of course you can always join us. I miss you so much, sweet heart! Come sit right-" she was cut off from Tatsuki who grabbed her by the collar choking her and pulling her back.

"Seriously, no control with this one," she grumbled. She then looked over at Angie, shaking her head, "don't worry. This is normal."

"I figured with how no is trying to stop you," Angie remarked, sitting down with them, "but, thankfully I don't have to help Keigo so I'm free!"

"That sucks that you had to do it," Tatsuki remarked. By now all the girls were settled and eating away while talking with one another.

"Well that's only 'cause Ichigo is finally caught up with all of his work from his time out and so Miss Ochi decided to have him take over," Angie remarked.

Meiri had to raise a brow at that, "is that wise?" she asked, considering how Ichigo could be with Keigo.

"Yeah, how is Mei supposed to stalk him now?" Chizuru added, unexpectedly.

"I'm not stalking him!" Meiri exclaimed. Thankfully she had yet to take a bite from her sandwich so she didn't choke.

"Hey! I just remembered," Orihime suddenly jumped in, "have you guys decided what animal you're doing your project on? I was thinking we should all come over my place to do our projects. I just bought all these art supplies and it'll be enough for all of us!"

"Genius! I like that idea," Angie replied, "we can get snacks on the way home!"

"Okay, that works!" Orihime nodded.

Tatsuki shook her head, "I have class at the dojo I'm teaching and then I gotta help at home."

Meiri nodded, "and, I have to check with my parents first."

"Meaning no, right?" Tatsuki didn't miss a beat to remind Meiri who it actually was that they had to worry about.

"They really need to calm down," Chizuru huffed, chewing on her sandwich.

Meiri just sighed and nodded, knowing there was no point in trying to say anything.

"But he's gone on a business trip and won't be back until much later," Orihime reminded them, "we can just call your mom from my house and let her know."

Meiri shrugged, agreeing. That was an option. Her mother was much more lenient when it came to hanging out, which was why Orihime always asked her mom if Meiri could hang out the evening before via phone. Of course it really did come down to her mother having the final say, but she never argued much with Ken'Ichi and his overprotective side.

"Okay then! I'm going to go on ahead and call your mom Mei and tell her we're having a sleepover slash study session. Meanwhile you guys can get the snacks," Orihime decided.

"Sounds good to me!" Angie nodded.

Meiri nodded her head as well. She really didn't want to have to deal with the issue of trying to explain to her brother later, who would be annoyed that she's 'taking advantage of the fact that their dad wasn't home,' but her mother had equal authority to allow Meiri to go over as well. It was just something about her dad and his hidden reasoning behind why he was saying no that her mother understood and didn't argue with.

"Noooo!" Chizuru suddenly cried out, "I'm busy today and I won't be able to."

"Good riddance," Tatsuki muttered while Orihime just smiled, "don't worry. There's always next time!"

"Whoa, you're asking for way too much now. There is no way I can get out that often," Meiri remarked.

"You'll be fine," Tatsuki groaned, "let's hurry up and finish eating before class starts up," she decided, glancing at the wall clock.

"Yikes, we have to change for gym too," Orihime remarked, looking over at Meiri and Chizuru.

Meiri nodded her head. With that, they all ate lunch quickly and split off for their afternoon classes. Meiri and Orihime had gym so they needed to change quickly and head out to the field. The class itself wasn't that eventful, minus the fact that Meiri had to keep pulling Chizuru off of Orihime every so often. If not Tatsuki then it was her job.

The only other person she normally had to worry about was Keigo, but he wasn't here, surprisingly enough. Though strangely, neither was Ichigo either. That was relief for Meiri. There wasn't anything against him aside from the fact that he could be way too energetic and loud at times. That and he never understood 'no' for an answer.

Thankfully they, day was not as long as Meiri was expecting. Soon gym class ended and the girls headed back to change and grabbed their bags before heading off. Normally Meiri would have to hurry on ahead since her brother would be waiting, but for once, she could take her time since Orihime was with her and they already had plans made.

"See you at my place!" Orihime waved and headed down the hall.

Once everything was packed, Meiri headed out as well to meet up with Angie, whom she was supposed to get snacks with. It's not like she had anything against Angie. She was just curious to know who she was and how she and Ichigo were so close. Meiri frowned suddenly. She sounded exactly how Chizuru kept saying it.

Meiri shook her head. She looked over where he name was being called and felt her stomach drop slightly to see it was Angie, but with her was Ichigo as well.

"Hey Mei! Look who I discovered skipping class!" she called out.

"I told you! I wasn't skipping," Ichigo argued.

Meiri blinked, "but... you weren't here in gym today?" Meiri asked, curiously.

Ichigo shook his head, "I got stuck helping Keigo with English homework," he explained, obviously annoyed.

Meiri shook her head, slightly amused, "that's really unlucky of you, but at the same time, it's nice you're helping him," she remarked.

Ichigo shrugged at that, "Not like I had much of a choice, but no one else knows how to handle him."

Meiri just shrugged, nodding her head. That was true in a way. Basically the way Tatsuki stopped Chizuru was how Ichigo dealt with Keigo. It was strange how violent he was and yet Keigo still went after him.

"Guys! Let's quickly grab snacks and head over! Orihime must be waiting," Angie remarked.

Meiri paused, "wait, you're coming too?" she asked Ichigo, who nodded.

"Wasn't really planning to, but this short Miss here, said I had to. But I refuse to be the only guy there so Uryu is coming too," he explained.

Meiri nodded her head, internally freaking out. This was not good at all, especially because Chizuru would not stay quiet. That meant that tomorrow people would find out and that meant that her brother would learn. Things were not going to be good. However, she had no choice. Angie got a call from Orihime, saying Mei was good to go and that she could just borrow a pair of pajamas from Orihime and now that Meiri was out here, they were going to drag her along.

"Hey, you okay?" Meiri felt tapping on her head, which was Ichigo, knocking on it.

"Y-Yeah! Perfectly fine. I was just thinking."

"Well come on then. Angie's already up there, making a list and not realizing no one's listening to her," he remarked.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" she suddenly called back.

Ichigo looked down at her, "see what I mean?" He then hurried after her, scolding her that she needed to pay more attention. Meiri couldn't help but laugh and then hurried after them.

Okay. Calm down, Mei. Nothing was going to happen while there. She would just have to clarify to her brother it was a study session. That's all.


End file.
